Tower constructions, particularly for wind turbine towers, are large-scaled constructions regarding diameter and height. Thereby, many different tower constructions for on- and offshore applications are known differing in their constructive design, that is for example in the type of the connection to the foundation structure, their basic shape, which may be straight, conical or stepwise conical for instance, number and size of respective hollow cylindrical axially aligned tower sections, connecting means, etc.
Particularly in the field of wind energy, the growing interest in renewable energies has resulted in increased dimensions of wind turbines and accordingly, respective tower constructions have also become larger, so that the tower construction nowadays represents a considerable economical factor of the total costs of a wind turbine both regarding material use and makespan. Further, with increased dimensions difficulties may occur regarding manufacture, transport and handling of the components of respective tower constructions.